Notice Me
by Rolo Lamperouge
Summary: AU,Rolo is in love with his big brother, but he knows it's not right. Things only complicate with problems like:childhood friends, rivals, stalkers, crazy girls, and weird situations. What will it take to get noticed?


**Hey Everyone! This is a new story that I'm working on. I hope it's any good; I'm really worried about it being a disappointment. **

**DISCLAIMER: No way would I ever own Code Geass, if I did there would be a 3****rd**** season.**

**{Keep in mind that this story is AU. The rest of Lelouch's brothers and sisters are not related to him, they are characters in the plot though in different ways.} **

**Summary: Rolo Lamperouge is your average kid living with his parents, twin sister and older brother. Rolo holds a secret in his heart that he knows is forbidden, but he can't help the way he feels. He is in love with his older brother, Lelouch, and doesn't know how to deal with the emotions come to realize. Winning the affection of his older brother won't be easy, as he'll soon face problems such as; childhood friends, stalkers, crazy girls, rivals, and confusing emotions, and more! Will Rolo ever figure out his true feelings?**

**Chapter 1: Intoxicated **

--

Rolo looked up at his brother who was standing in his room, the moonlight shone brightly as his brother stood looking down at him. "Brother, why are you here"? He whispered.

_Lelouch didn't say a word as he slowly lowered his hand onto Rolo's cheek. Gently stroking his cheek he leaned down closer to the boy, until Rolo could feel his hot breath on his face. Gasping, Rolo froze when he felt Lelouch's lips slowly move across his cheek. Lelouch pulled away to look at the smaller boy once again._

"_You're very beautiful Rolo." Lelouch said, his voice coming out like a beautiful melody to Rolo's ears._

_Blushing Rolo adverted his eyes away a bit, not being able to think clearly as his brother looked at him so fondly. His breath had become rapid as if someone was slowly choking him, his voice also seemed to be caught in his throat. _

"_Rolo there's something I want to tell you." Lelouch started "I really love you"_

_Rolo locked eyes with his brother as he searched for a response. "Lelouch, I really love you too." He replied._

_Lelouch smiled one again then leaned down over Rolo and pressed his lips against the younger boy…._

_--_

Rolo's eyes opened as daylight shone brightly on his face. _"It…was just a dream..?"_ Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of bed, and looked at his alarm clock taking note of the time. He was about to leave the room until the picture next to the clock caught his eye.

In the picture, he along with Nunnally and Lelouch were all standing next to each other on the beach. Rolo was holding onto Lelouch's right arm with a smile on his face while Nunnally stood between the two with a huge grin on her face. Lelouch's smile was small but sincere as he looked at the camera, his eyes sparkling with joy. His black hair only added to how vivid his eyes looked.

Rolo blushed in embarrassment as he realized that he had been staring at Lelouch for a while. Shaking his head he headed towards his bedroom door, with one last glance towards the picture, he opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

--

g

As he walked down the hallway, he could lightly here the sound of someone downstairs. Walking past his sister's room he heard voices coming from the inside. "Hey Nunnally, it's time to get up now." He heard Lelouch's voice say gently.

"Can't I just sleep for 5 more minutes, Lelouch?" he heard Nunnally say sleepily.

"Fine, 5 more minutes but after that you better get up." Lelouch said. Nunnally mumbled a quiet ok then went back to sleep. Rolo heard Lelouch's soft chuckle as he continued to walk down the hallway. "Good morning Rolo". Lelouch's voice called out to him from behind.

"Good morning brother." Rolo responded looking at the older boy. Smiling in response, Lelouch then continued down the hall the other way, heading for the stairs. Rolo smiled and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for school; the only thing on his mind was Lelouch's smile.

--

Finally, after a nice breakfast with his family he walked out the front door, following Lelouch with a now full awake Nunnally in tow. She was skipping happily eagerly awaiting the school day. Rolo, on the other hand really loathed school. The prestigious Ashford Academy just didn't seem like the type of place for him to be in. Sure, he had friends but people always make him feel jumpy and nervous at times.

Lelouch seemed to sense his brother's nervousness for the day at school that awaited them. Stopping to face his brother he gave him a silent look that said 'There's no reason for you to be nervous all the time.' Rolo nodded back in response sending Lelouch a message that he understood.

"HEY! LELOUCH, NUNNALLY, ROLO!" a voice called out to the three. Turning around Rolo frowned to see the one and only Suzaku Kururugi running towards them. Something bothered Rolo a bit when he saw that his brother's face lit up when Suzaku arrived next to the three out of breath.

After catching his breath Suzaku smiled happily at the three. "I'm glad I caught up with you guys today, you usually leave early" he said. "

Well, if you didn't always wake up so late, that wouldn't be a problem now would it Suzaku?" Lelouch replied. Nunnally laughed nodding her head in agreement. Rolo just stared at the ground not saying a word, disappointed that the boy had joined them. Suzaku, noticing that Rolo hadn't said a word looked in his direction.

"So, how are you doing this morning Rolo"? Suzaku asked. "You seem like something is bothering you." Suzaku was always a worried about the boy because he was always so quiet sometimes and reminded him of a little bit of himself. Lelouch looked at Suzaku then as Rolo as he waited to hear what his younger brother would say.

"I'm ok, thank you for asking." Rolo replied lifting his eyes to look at Suzaku. In return he got a big smile from Suzaku who looked relieved. _Why is he so nice to me?_ Rolo thought. _"He already has all of Lelouch's attention why does he have to bother me?_ "Is there something on my face?" Suzaku's voice called out, bringing Rolo from his thoughts.

"No, why do you ask?" Rolo answered looking at him confused. "You were looking at me for a while, so I thought there was something on my face." Suzaku chuckled nervously, which Lelouch noted as strange. Rolo just stared at the older boy then shifted his gaze back to the ground.

"Hey Lelouch you think you could help me with my homework?" Suzaku asked. "You were suppose to do that at home moron." Lelouh replied giving his friend a annoyed look. "Come on please!" Suzaku asked again looking at Lelouch sadly. Lelouch huffed, and then nodded a reply. "Thanks Lelouch! I love you so much right now." Suzaku said happily.

Lelouh blushed slightly as he looked away from his friend focusing on the road ahead of him, trying to hide the look from the other three. Rolo however saw the slight blush on his brother's face and frowned. _Why is Suzaku always getting in the way?! _He thought furiously.

The rest of the way there was a typical day, with Lelouch Suzaku and Nunnally happily chatting while Rolo slightly listened. Unbeknownst to him, Suzaku had been keeping a eyes on him the whole time his gaze shifting from Nunnally to Lelouch then back to stare at Rolo. Lelouch noticed something was off when Suzaku's eyes kept moving quickly like he was trying to avoid from directly looking at something.

Lelouch followed Suzaku's gaze to see nothing but other people around them. So what exactly was he looking at?

--

**Yay! I finished the first chapter of a new story I'm really happy now .**

**So, thanks for reading the first chapter, I hope I can somehow keep this story going and make it good enough to entertain everyone.**

**Here's something to leave you thinking about. Why do you think Suzaku kept looking at Rolo?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! It helps beginning writers like me have the confidence to keep writing.**


End file.
